


Fun

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Young Leto Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon takes his little brother's advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun

“Shan-Shan!”

                Shannon turned and looked over his shoulder to see his six-year-old little brother running up towards him. Smiling, Shannon bent and embraced the brunette boy, “Hi Baby Jay.”

                Jared smiled, his right upper canine missing, “How was school?”

                Shannon laughed, “I don’t know why you want to go to school, it’s boring.”

                “But,” Jared frowned, “You learn.”

                “Yeah, but it’s so boring.” Shannon said, pouting.

                Jared smiled, “Maybe you just need to make it fun!”

                “And how am I supposed to make it fun?” asked Shannon.

                Jared smiled, “Think of something Shan-Shan!”

                The next day, Shannon was called to the principal office and had detention for the next two weeks. Who knew throwing paint as the teacher wasn’t allowed. But it was fun!


End file.
